


Vertically Challenged

by sprinkledonut (Violetsuu)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Strong Language, Suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsuu/pseuds/sprinkledonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki paused momentarily to glare up at the object of his frustration. A cup of instant Ramen, sitting innocently  on the very top shelf of the cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertically Challenged

Uruha watched with amusement at the petite figure pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

Ruki paused momentarily to glare up at the object of his frustration. A cup of instant Ramen, sitting innocently on the very top shelf of the cupboard. Ruki scrunched his nose and pouted , then kicked one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Fucking Uruha" He cursed the tall guitarist who had been the one to put the Ramen away on the very top shelf.

Uruha raised a brow at the short Vocalist and laughed silently as he watched Ruki throw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Fuck me! for being fucking vertically challenged!" he continued to rant. Uruha coughed lightly to keep from laughing loudly.

"And Fuck You!" A point and Glare int he direction of the cup itself.

Uruha pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh as Ruki had now taken it upon himself to start jumping up and down with a large cooking spoon trying to knock it down.

"Awwwwwwwshit!" The Chibi Vocalist cried in defeat. He had hit it, but only pushed it further back into the cupboard. He stomped his foot in a slightly childish manner before throwing himself into the closest chair.

Uruha laughed slightly as he entered the kitchen fully. he felt it was about time to help his love out. Ruki glared at him as he walked over to the cupboard. Reaching up with ease he grabbed the cup and then walked back over to Ruki who glared at the cup as it was sat in front of him.He turned his gaze back to the guitarist. "So, how long have you been here?"

Uruha smirked as he pulled the shorter man out of the chair and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hmmm, Long enough." he said with a playful Kiss to the tip of Ruki's nose. The vocalist just scrunched his nose, turned back to the ramen and started unwrapping it.

Uruha Smirked and wrapped his arms around Ruki from behind. Ruki gave a frustrated sigh.

"Uru, I'm no...ahhhh" Ruki moaned as Uruhas lips found that sensitive spot at the base of his neck. He started kissing and nibbling it, and Ruki let his head fall a bit to side to give the taller man more room to work. Uruha Smirked as Ruki shuttered and moved his lips to his ear giving the shell of it a seductive lick before whispering. "Oh, and I'd gladly fuck you for being vertically challenged." Placing two fingers under Ruki's chin he turned his head and placed a small kiss on his lips. Then he turned on his heels and headed out of the kitchen a seductive sway in his hips.

Ruki licked his lips and with a slight blush followed his lover out of kitchen, leaving the cup of Ramen he had worked so hard for, forgotten on the kitchen table.


End file.
